The Hauntley Treasure
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Vampirina and her friends find her family's hidden treasure, unaware of the frightening secret locked inside it. A secret so scary, they'll need the help of a new friend to overcome it.
1. Chapter 1

**Here's a story I've always wanted to do. A special thank you to my Amiga Redbat132 for her help :)**

* * *

At the Scare B&B, Vampirina, her family, and her babysitter Miranda were fixing the giant hole in the attic wall.

A few days ago, Henry Miller, a human disguised in a suit of armor, tried to find the rumored Hauntley family treasure hidden somewhere in the attic.

Luckily, he and his brother Hank Miller, who masterminded the heist, were arrested by the police.

"So, what exactly is the family treasure, Mrs. Hauntley?" asked Miranda.

"Well, Great Uncle Dieter said it's a treasure that's magically protected to keep it out of the wrong hands." Oxana said.

"Magically protected?" Miranda said. "Color me intrigued."

"What about that treasure Rusty Topsail and my friends found in my room?" asked Vampirina.

Boris shook his head. "That's a completely different treasure, my little Vee. The Hauntley family treasure is something even greater!"

"Cool! How do we find it?" asked Vampirina.

Oxana sighed. "I'm afraid we can't find it, Vee. It's been hidden in this house for centuries! It would take ages to find it. It's best to just forget about it. In fact, it probably doesn't even exist."

"That stinks." Miranda said. "I would love to find that treasure! I mean, who doesn't want to look for buried treasure? Did Uncle Dieter leave behind any clues?"

"Nope. All he said was that no matter where the treasure was, he's always guarding it." Boris said. He shrunk a little when Oxana gave him a funny look.

"Hmm..." Miranda pondered on this.

Oxana patted her shoulder. "It's okay, Miranda. We don't have to find the treasure."

"Okay," Miranda sighed. "But it would be awesome to find it."

That night, Vampirina was ready for bed while Miranda was getting snug in her sleeping bag.

"Say, Vampirina, you don't think it's weird that your babysitter is spending the night with you?" Miranda asked. "I mean, the Scare B&B is my fav hangout on the weekends. And when I'm babysitting you, of course. Doesn't it bother you?"

"Bother me? Why would it bother me?" said Vampirina. "You're more than just my babysitter, you're like the big sister I never had!"

"You think so?" asked Miranda.

"I know so! Goodnight, Miranda." Vampirina switched on her sun lamp and fell asleep. Miranda knew Vee needed that sun lamp to help her sleep at night, so Miranda packed a sleep mask so the light won't bother her. She put on her mask and fell asleep.

* * *

The Scare B&B was always spooky at night. So it was hard for Miranda to go downstairs to get a drink of water. She left Vee's room and tried to muster up the courage to go downstairs.

Using the light from her phone, Miranda went quietly downstairs so she won't wake anyone up. Last time she went downstairs at night, Chef Remy Bones clattered out of the basement in his nightshirt to make a midnight snack and scared Miranda, making her scream and wake everyone up.

Miranda swallowed hard as she heard the floorboards creak below her feet. "Don't get scared. Just think about something else." she whispered to herself. "Like...the treasure."

That treasure has been buzzing in Miranda's head all day. She wondered what could the treasure be. Gold? Jewels? Something scary?

Whatever it was, Miranda wanted to find it.

As she sat at the table and drank her water, Miranda thought about the clues. It was magically protected and Uncle Dieter was always guarding it.

"Hey, Miranda."

Miranda almost spilled her water. Vampirina came into the kitchen. "Couldn't sleep either, huh?"

"Vee?! You alright?" asked Miranda.

"Well, I kept thinking about the treasure and I couldn't sleep."

"Yeah, I was thinking about the treasure too." Miranda stood up. "I guess we both want to find it."

The girls decided to relax in the living room. Miranda walked up to the picture of Uncle Dieter.

She stared at it, and stared at it...

Then Uncle Dieter's picture moved and made a spooky face at Miranda.

"YIKES!" Miranda jumped. She put a hand to her chest as Uncle Dieter chuckled to himself. "Sometimes I forget that picture is alive!"

"Yeah, every haunted house needs a haunted picture." Vee said. "It's like Uncle Dieter is always watching us."

Miranda gasped. "Wait a minute! That's it!"

"What's it?!"

"The clue your dad said about the treasure! He said, 'No matter where the treasure was, Uncle Dieter is always guarding it.' Remember?" Miranda mentioned.

Vee's purple eyes lit up. "Yeah! And it's magically protected to keep it out of the wrong hands.' too!"

"So, maybe the treasure is hidden behind Uncle Dieter!" Miranda said. She and Vee removed the picture from the wall.

But there was nothing but wallpaper.

Undeterred, Miranda put her ear against the wall and knocked.

"What are you doing?"

"I saw this in a movie once." Miranda said. "I need compete silence." After knocking several times around the wall. Miranda heard a hollow sound coming from behind the spot Uncle Dieter was hanging from.

"Bingo."

Demi appeared beside Miranda. "Bingo what?"

"AAH! Demi! Don't scare me like that!" Miranda blinked. "Wait! Perfect timing! I need you to go through that wall and see if you can find anything interesting!"

Demi stared. "Um, okay. If you say so." The little ghost went through the wall. A few moments later,

"HOLY COFFIN CAKE!" Demi popped his head through the wall. "There's a big black chest in the wall!"

"The treasure! It's in the wall!" Vampirina beamed.

"What's all the noise down here?"

Miranda and Vee saw Gregoria and Remy Bones awake and in their pajamas.

"We found the Hauntley treasure!" Vee said. "It's in the wall!"

"There's a treasure chest behind the wall!" Demi added. "But how do we get it out?"

"Easy." Miranda cracked her knuckles. "We just tear this wallpaper off!" But before she could tear anything, Gregoria stomped right in front of Miranda.

"Miranda! You can't just tear the wallpaper! You'll ruin the living room!"

"But we gotta get the treasure out!" Miranda said. "With the money we make from the treasure, we'll have the wall fixed in no time!"

Demi stuck his head back in the wall. A moment later, he surfaced. "Actually, we don't have to rip a lot of wallpaper." The ghost dug his finger into the wall, peeling a small portion of wallpaper to reveal a keyhole behind it.

"A keyhole?!" everyone exclaimed.

"So, we need a key to open the door to the treasure!" Miranda looked around. "Where can we find the key?!"

"Say no more! I have just the key!" The skeleton reached into his night cap and pulled out said key. It was pitch black and gunmetal grey. The bow of the key was shaped as a skull.

"Remy! You have the key?!" said Gregoria.

"No, this is a skeleton key. It can unlock anything." Remy stuck the key in the keyhole and gave it a turn. The wall glowed a bright blue color and a large rectangular hole opened up.

Inside was a black treasure chest, just like Demi said.

"THE TREASURE!"

The long lost Hauntley family treasure! Everyone's eyes lit up with wonder.

"What do you think is inside?!" Miranda couldn't contain her excitement, neither could Vampirina and everyone else.

"Maybe it's a lifetime supply of gargoyle floss!" Gregoria guessed.

"Or golden kitchen utensils!" Chef Remy said with overexcitement.

"Or all the best bow ties a ghost can have!"

Miranda rolled her eyes. "What am I hearing? Floss? Kitchen utensils? Bow ties?! Guys, there could be gold and jewels inside! And it all belongs to you and your family, Vampirina!"

"What are we waiting for?! Chef Remy, unlock that chest!" Vampirina commanded.

"Oui, Madame!" Chef Remy aimed his key toward the chest, but a flash of blue and purple whizzed past Remy and snatched his skeleton key!

"Mama?!" Vampirina gasped.

Oxana did not look happy at all. She put Remy's skeleton key in her pajama pocket. "I never thought you would actually find the treasure."

"Mrs. H! What are you doing?! We need that key!" Miranda said.

"No! This is a treasure that must stay hidden." Oxana took the chest, zipped upstairs, and came back down. "And as for all of you, you must never, EVER open that chest."

"But why, Mama?!" Vampirina said.

"What's in the box, Mrs. H?!" Miranda asked.

"What's in the box?! What's in the box?!" Demi said frantically.

But Oxana firmly folded her arms and gave them the cold Mom glare. "There is nothing inside that box worth mentioning." she said with the upmost seriousness. So serious, it even startled Vampirina, her own daughter.

"No one opens the chest. That is final. Now go to bed." Oxana said before rushing back upstairs.

Everyone just stood there in complete shock. A dead silence filled the room.

"What just happened?" Vampirina finally said.

"That was weird." Miranda said. "Even for this place."


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning at school, Vampirina talked to Poppy and Bridget about last night.

"Wow! You found your family treasure and your mom doesn't want you to open it?" Poppy said. "That's weird!"

Bridget gulped. "And your mom acted really scary about it?"

"Yeah, and not the good kind of scary." said Vampirina. "I know Mama told us not to open the treasure. But the more I think about it, the more I want to open the treasure! And Miranda feels the same way!"

Suddenly, Poppy's twin brother Edgar rushed to their table. "Guess what!"

"AAAAH!" Bridget screamed. "Edgar! Don't scare me like that!"

"Relax, Bridget. I didn't do anything. You just scare easily." Edgar said bluntly. "Anyway, check this out!" Edgar took out his phone. "It's all over the news! They say that Spider Man has been seen right here in Pennsylvania!"

Bridget screamed again. "S-S-S-Spider Man?!" Bridget is terrified of spiders.

Vampirina knitted her eyebrows. "Who's Spider Man?"

Poppy shrugged. "Never heard of him."

"You're kidding me?! You've never heard of Spider Man?!" Edgar asked incredulously. "Don't you ever watch TV or go on the Internet like everyone else?!"

Vampirina was about to answer until Edgar cutted her off.

"Spider Man is one of the greatest superheroes of all time! He can climb walls and make webs just like a real spider!" Edgar said with feverish excitement.

"AAAH! No more talk about spiders!" Bridget covered her ears. "I don't like spiders! I'm scared of spiders! EEE! I just said spider!"

"Don't worry, Bridget! This Spider Man is probably just a fake." Poppy assured her friend. "Nobody can climb walls and make spider webs!"

"Poppy! Spider Man is real! Here! I'll show you his picture!" Edgar held up his phone.

Bridget's eyes flew right over her eyes. "NO! Don't show me! I don't want to see a spider man!" She got out of her seat and ran away.

Edgar rolled his eyes. "Man, Bridget's always gotta be scared of something."

Poppy stared at the picture of Spider Man. It was a shadowy photo of a man with hollow white eyes climbing a wall. "That's Spider Man?" She shuddered a little. "He does look kind of scary."

"Kind of?" Vampirina smiled so hard, her fangs poked out. "He looks super scary! Maybe he's a vampire!"

"A vampire?!" Edgar's eyes popped out. "Now THAT is something I need for my web show! I gotta find Spider Man! I'm out!" Edgar left in a flash.

"Vee, I don't think you should have mentioned vampires in front of my brother." Poppy said. "What if he gets suspicious of you?"

"Relax. It's fine. Edgar doesn't suspect anything about me. Besides, finding this Spider Man guy will get Edgar off my back for a while. He already asked me five times if he can come over and spend the night. Obviously, I said no."

"You're right. If Edgar finds anything haunted in your house, the Scare B&B will be overrun with people more nosy than Edgar! Then it's no more peace and quiet for the Hauntleys!"

Vee laughed. "Now that would be scary!"

* * *

After school, Vee returned home and was welcomed by her mother and father.

"Welcome home, Screamheart!" said Boris. "Perfect timing! We have human guests coming over and we need to get the house ready!"

"On it, Papa!"

Vee, Boris, and Oxana rushed all over the house to hide all the spooky, creepy, and haunted things and put them out of sight.

Just when they finished, the doorbell shrieked.

"They're here!" Oxana zipped to the door and opened it. Standing before the Hauntleys were two humans. An elderly woman with kind blue eyes and a teenage boy with short brown hair and has the same kind blue eyes.

The woman was smiling, but the teen wore a rather nervous look.

"Hello there!" said the woman. "I'm May Parker and this is my nephew Peter."

"Hi." said Peter in a friendly voice.

"Welcome to the Scare B&B!" Oxana greeted. "I'm Oxana and this my husband Boris."

"And this is our beautiful daughter, Vampirina." Boris introduced.

Vampirina smiled and waved. "Nice to meet you."

Boris shook May's hand. "We're pleased as poltergeists to have you as our guests, Parker family! I'll show you to your room."

Vampirina noticed Peter carrying four large suitcases all by himself. "Um, do you need a hand?"

Peter shook his head. "Nah, it's fine. There's not a lot of stuff in here anyway." He looked around and took in the spooky setting. "I gotta say, I've never seen a hotel like this. Not even in Queens."

"Thanks!" Vee smiled.

"I mean, it almost looks haunted." Peter chuckled nervously until a strange noise made him yelp and drop his luggage. "W-What was that?!"

May chuckled. "Take it easy, Tiger. It's just a cute little puppy."

Peter turned around and saw a little harmless dog eagerly looking up at him with his big round eyes.

"That's our dog Wolfie." said Vampirina.

Wolfie barked and jumped up and down in front of Peter. Chuckling, he lowered his arms down and let the excitable pup jump into his arms. Wolfie affectionately licked Peter's cheek.

"Hahahahahahahaha! Okay! Easy, boy!" Peter laughed as he gently put Wolfie down.

May took her bags. "Let's get these bags upstairs, Peter."

"Okay, Aunt May." Peter took his bags and went upstairs to their room.

Oxana smiled. "Lovely people."

"Yeah, I'm glad we allow humans here." Vee said. "Maybe someday humans and monsters can mingle here together."

"Now, now, let's not get carried away, Vampirina." Oxana warned. "Not all humans need to know about monsters. Trust me, they won't understand."

"I know, I'm just saying." Vampirina said.

The doorbell shrieked again. Vampirina rushed over to answer it.

It was Miranda. "Hey, Vee! I just came over to pick up my curling iron from Oxana. My mom needs it back."

Just then, Peter came downstairs. "Hey, Oxana! Where do you keep the guest towels?" He paused seeing Miranda.

Miranda stiffened and blushed a little seeing this handsome boy.

"Uh, hi." said Miranda.

"Hi, yourself." Peter said, smiling. "So, Oxana. About those guest towels?"

Oxana blinked. "Oh, bats! I forgot the guest towels! I'm so sorry, young man!"

"It's alright. No big deal." said Peter.

While Peter talked to Oxana, Miranda pulled Vampirina aside to talk to her. "Vee! Who is that guy?!" she whispered. "He's a babe!"

Ve blinked. "A...babe?!"

"It means hot guy!" Miranda nearly squealed. "Who is he?!"

"His name's Peter Parker. From...Queens, he said?"

Miranda's green eyes lit up. "He's from New York?! Wow!" She looked back at Peter. When Peter turned to see Miranda, she became nervous and tried to be cool.

But Miranda's nervousness grew when Peter walked up to her. "And you are?"

"I-I'm Miranda..." Miranda shyly moved her eyes away from him.

"So, you a guest here?"

Miranda shook her head. "Oh, no! I'm Vee's babysitter! I just came to pick up my curling iron."

Oxana zipped right before the two teens. "Here's your curling iron, Miranda."

"WHOA!" Peter jumped. "How'd you move so fast?!"

"Oh, I run a bed and breakfast! Being speedy just comes with the job!" Oxana laughed. "Anyway, here's your curling iron, Miranda."

"Oh, o-okay." Miranda smiled at Peter. "Well, I-it was nice meeting you, Peter-"

"ACHOO!"

Peter turned, but saw no one behind him. Just a creepy gargoyle statue sitting on a pedestal. "Huh? Who sneezed that big sneeze?"

"Uh, I did!" Oxana said. "It was so loud, it rung through the whole room!"

Peter stared. "Okaaaay...well, thanks for the towels." The teen walked off, but not before warily looking around.

"Vee, maybe I should stay over tonight." Miranda told Vampirina. "I get the feeling you're gonna need help keeping anything haunted out of sight..." She glanced at Gregoria.

"Hey! You can't blame me! I had to sneeze!" said the talking gargoyle.

"Sounds like a good idea." said Oxana. "When it comes to human guests, we have to be ready for anything! For the sake of the Scare B&B!"


	3. Chapter 3

Downstairs, Chef Remy Bones was preparing the Scare B&B's most famous dish; macaroni and cheese baked with centuries old eggs and crusted with dead crumbs.

The name was a bit of a stretch, so Miranda shortened it to The Monster Handful. Because the dish was served in Chef Remy's skeleton hands.

"Miranda, may I ask why you are standing guard over there?" asked the skeleton chef.

Miranda kept still as she kept watch. "I'm making sure the Parkers don't wander down here and see you. They'll be scared half to death! No offense."

"None taken." Remy said as he put the finishing touches on the dishes. "It come with being a monster." He removed his hands and used them for the presentation of the meal.

"You sure it's a good idea to use your hands for the dish again? I mean, Wolfie is under lock down since it's a full moon so he won't snack on your bones again, but are you sure-"

"Of course I'm sure! A great meal starts with great presentation!" Chef Remy made sure his hands were perfectly still.

"I hope Peter likes the dinner..." Miranda blushed a little thinking about Peter.

Remy saw the blushing on the human's face. "Oooh, smitten with amour?" He wiggled his eyebrows.

Miranda let out a flustered squeak. "N-NO! No, I'm not!"

"Shall I play a romantic ballad on the organ?" Remy teased as he waltzed around the room.

"Noooo! Stop it!" Miranda covered her ears. "It's not funny, Remy!"

Vee rushed into the kitchen. "Miranda! The Parkers are coming!"

Startled, Remy stumbled and clattered onto the floor. His bones fell everywhere!

Thinking fast, Miranda opened the back door. "Vee! Scoop up these bones and take them outside!"

With her vampire super speed, Vee raced around the kitchen, took every stray bone, and rushed to the backyard.

And just in time. Peter and May came into the kitchen.

"Is everything okay in here, Miranda?" asked May. "We heard a noise."

"Oh! I'm sorry! Just got a little clumsy cleaning up the kitchen." Miranda presented them their dinner. "Here's our famous dish! The Monster Handful!"

Peter stared at the macabre dish. "What is it?"

"Macaroni and cheese baked with centuries old eggs and crusted with bread crumbs." Miranda explained.

May chuckled. "And it's served in a skeleton's hand! How creative!" She and Peter took a seat. "I can't tell you how you much we love this place!"

Peter rolled his eyes. _'You mean YOU love this place.'_ he thought. _'This place gives me the creeps.'_

"You do?" Miranda blinked. "You do! Thank you, Ma'am!"

"I've never been to a haunted house themed hotel. Everything is just adorable!" May complimented.

"AAARRRROOOOOOOOOOO!"

Miranda let out a scream. May gasped and put a hand to her chest. Peter literally jumped out of his seat.

"What the heck was that?!" Peter said, standing up.

Miranda felt like her head was going to explode. She knew that howl all too well. But she put on a straight face and spoke calmly. "That was just a sound effect. Gives a little creep factor to the haunted house theme!" Miranda chuckled as she headed to the back door. "I'll be right back. I have to go water the garden. Enjoy your dinner!" She rushed outside.

May and Peter looked at each other.

Peter stood up. He gave a nod, May gave a nod and Peter left the table.

Outside, Miranda saw Vee lying on the ground, beside her was Remy's head. "Guys! What happened?!"

"It was Wolfie!" said Remy. "He got out of his cage, stole my bones and ran off!"

Vee grunted in pain. "I tried to stop Wolfie but I tripped on a toy and hurt my leg."

"Don't worry, Vee." Miranda held onto Vee and carefully brought her inside. May, Boris and Oxana gasped when she saw the girls shuffle in.

"What's wrong?!" asked May.

"VEE!" Oxana scooped up her daughter in her arms. "My little spider! What happened?!"

"Vee was playing outside and tripped! She hurt her ankle pretty bad." Miranda said. "And Wolfie got out!"

Boris and Oxana were even more shocked. "What do we do?!"

"Don't worry! I'll go round up Wolfie! You guys stay here and take care of Vee! She always comes first!"

"But you can't catch Wolfie all by yourself!" said Oxana.

"Don't worry! I don't need backup! I got this! All I need is a leash and a box of dog biscuits!"

* * *

With her equipment in tow, Miranda headed back outside to find Were-Wolfie.

"Miranda!"

The teen saw Poppy and Bridget running towards her. "We just saw Wolfie as a werewolf running out of the yard!" Bridget said.

"We came to help you catch him!" said Poppy.

"Thanks, girls. But I can handle this." Miranda said. "Vee and the Hauntleys are out of commission. So I'm the only one who can round up this werewolf and bring him home!"

"Not alone you're not!" Poppy retorted.

"Guys! I put myself in charge of making sure nothing bad happens! And that includes a big scary werewolf running all over town! I'm doing this alone and that's final!"

Suddenly, a new voice was heard from above. "Man, and I thought I bit off more than I could chew."

The girls looked up and saw a silhouette slowly drop down toward them hanging on what seemed to be a string of web. It was almost like he was-

"A-A- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! A GIANT SPIDER!" Bridget screamed. "MIRANDA! SAVE US!" She hid behind Miranda.

"Yeowch!" The 'giant spider' covered his ears. "Let's lower the volume people!" When he stepped into the street lights, Poppy gasped.

"Spider Man?! You're Spider Man!" Poppy exclaimed. "Here?! In Pennsylvania?!"

"THE Spider Man?!" Miranda said in shock. "No way!"

It was. Spider Man. The red and blue masked hero crossed his arms, amused by the stunned reactions he was receiving. "So, my reputation exceeds me. Anyway, what's this I hear about a werewolf?"

"Um, well, you see, there's this werewolf running around down and we need to get him back before any humans see him." Miranda explained.

"Well, count on me to help you out!" Spider Man offered.

Bridget nervously looked at Spider Man. "A-Are you r-r-really a s-s-spider under that mask?!"

"What?! No! I'm not a-"

"Coming through! Coming through!" Remy's skull came rolling towards Spider Man's feet.

"GAAAAH!" Spider Man jumped right into Miranda's feet. His horror grew when a ghost and moving gargoyle came along with the rolling skull. "What the heck?!"

Miranda dropped Spider Man. "Oh, come on! First a superhero and now you three?! Who else is coming?! Santa Clause?! The Tooth Fairy?!"

"Okay! I'm seriously lost right now!" said Gregoria. "Who is this guy?! And why is he wearing a mask and spider pajamas? Not very fashion forward."

"Excuse me?! I'm getting fashion slammed by a talking statue?!" Spider Man said. "What's going on here?! Who are you guys?!"

Demi extended his transparent hand to the stunned hero. "The name's Demi, Demi the ghost. And this is-"

"Demi! This is no time to get acquainted! We got to catch Wolfie before someone spots him!" Miranda said.

The friendly ghost gasped. "You're right! We have to find Wolfie!"

Many questions filled Spider Man's head. First a haunted looking hotel, a rumor about a werewolf, and now...he's looking at a bow-tie wearing ghost, a gargoyle with sass, and a talking mustachioed skull.

 _'I really should have stayed at the hotel...'_ Spider Man mentally scolded to himself.


	4. Chapter 4

In the belly of a downtown alleyway, Spider Man and his new friends were searching for Wolfie.

"So...you guys live at the Scare B&B?" Spider Man questioned Demi.

"Yep. It's a place for humans and monsters." Demi said.

"And Wolfie is your pet...werewolf?" Spider said with a small gulp.

Miranda nodded. "Yes, which is why we have to find him fast!"

"And don't forget Wolfie is eating my body!" Chef Remy quivered in disgust. "I can feel his dog drool on my ribcage!"

Poor Remy, Wolfie took the skeleton's body somewhere and now the skeleton was just a head in Poppy's hands.

Gregoria stared at Spider Man. "But I wanna know is what kind of monster are you!?"

"I'm not a monster, I'm a mutant!" Spider Man retorted. "There's a difference."

Bridget looked wary. "So...you're not like a really real spider?"

"No, I just have spider powers, that's all." Spider Man answered. "Like, climbing walls, shooting webs from my wrists, stuff like that."

Miranda sighed in frustration. "This is getting us nowhere. We'll never find Wolfie in a big town like this."

"Don't say that, Miranda! We just have to think like Wolfie, that's all!" Poppy said. "He went werewolf and took Remy's entire body somewhere! So what would he do next?"

"How the heck would we think like Wolfie, huh?" Miranda asked incredulously. "I mean, if I were a werewolf and I had a mouthful of skeleton bones, I would go bury them somewhere. But where exactly? Not Oxana's garden because hers is alive and not Ms. Peepleson's garden because she just planted a patch of wolf's bane. And wolf's bane keeps werewolves away."

"Wow! Someone's been doing their monster homework." Gregoria's said, impressed.

Miranda shrugged. "When your best friends are monsters, you gotta know these things."

"Okay, back to Wolfie!" Poppy reminded them. "Hmm...Wolfie does like playing in the park and he likes to dig up stuff there. So maybe he's burying those bones..."

"AT THE PARK!" Everyone took off to find Wolfie before it's too late.

* * *

Back at the Scare B&B, May, Boris and Oxana were taking care of Vee.

"How is your ankle feeling, dear?" asked May.

"Still a little sore." Vee said. "I hope Miranda finds Wolfie soon."

"I'm she will, Vee." Boris assured his beloved daughter. He looked around. "Huh. Where's your nephew Peter?" he asked May.

May blinked. "Oh! Peter went to the drug store to pick up a few things for me."

Oxana put an ice pack on Vee's ankle. "You'll have to stay off your ankle for a while, Vampirina. I'll go into town and check on Miranda." Oxana rushed out the door in a flash.

May noticed Oxana's incredible speed. "She...moved so fast!"

"O-Oh, yes! Running a hotel really keeps you on your toes!" Boris said with a nervous chuckle.

But May looked uncertain.

* * *

Upstairs, a teenager dressed in black was sneaking into the Scare B&B through an upstairs window.

It was Jennifer, Miranda's school bully and arch nemesis.

"WHOA!" Jennifer almost fell. "Hold still, Aaron!"

Her footstool was her boyfriend Aaron, who was standing on a couple of garbage cans. "Why can't we just sneak in through the back door?!" Aaron complained.

"Because the lights are on downstairs! That means those weirdo Hauntleys are down there! If we sneak through the back door, they'll see us for sure!"

Ever since her father, the owner of another hotel was arrested for trying to ruin business at the Scare B&B, Jennifer has been plotting revenge against the Hauntleys and Miranda just for being friends with those weirdos.

"Why are we even doing this?!" asked Aaron.

"To find something that will give us leverage over the Hauntleys!" Jennifer said. "Now hold still!"

Aaron kept still and Jennifer managed to slip inside Boris and Oxana's bedroom. She used her flashlight app and began snooping around. "Okay, Hauntleys. Let's see what you've got..."

Her light laid upon a black treasure chest. The chest that held the Hauntley family treasure.

"Ooooh, what's in this weird box, huh?" Jennifer's eyes sparkled when her fingertips touched the chest. She fussed when she couldn't open it. "Locked. Maybe this is where they keep their nest egg!" The mean girl picked up the chest. "Nothing a crobar can't fix!"

Jennifer took the chest to the window. "Heads up, babe!" She threw down the chest and Aaron managed to catch it.

"What's in this chest?!" Aaron asked. "It's pretty heavy!"

"I'm guessing it's something valuable or something that'll give us leverage!" Jennifer said. "Now, get ready! I'm coming down!"

Aaron grunted under Jennifer's weight as he brought her down. "How do you even know if something good is in there?! What if it's full of useless junk?!"

Jennifer hopped off her boyfriend's shoulders. "If it's full of useless junk, then why is it locked? Come on! There's something inside this box the Hauntleys don't want people to see! If it's something unholy, we've got our leverage! And if it's something valuable, free money for us!" She picked up the end of the chest. "Now help me carry this!"

The callous teens began carrying the box into the blackness of the city streets...


	5. Chapter 5

At the park, Miranda, Spider Man, Bridget, and Poppy carrying Chef Remy's head.

Miranda had her leash and dog biscuits ready. "Okay, guys. Be ready. Were-Wolfie could be anywhere-"

"ARRRRROOOOOOO!"

"AAAAH!" Spider Man and Bridget screamed, hugging each other in fright.

Bridget paused her whimpering and looked at Spider Man. "Did you just get scared?"

"No! I-I mean...can we talk later?" Spider Man set Bridget on the ground.

"Look alive, guys! There he is!" Miranda hissed.

Were-Wolfie had just finished burying Chef Remy's body in the ground. He looked up at the full moon and let out a great big howl. He got down on all fours and started growling.

"Is it just me or does he seem extra...monstrous tonight?" Miranda noted.

"That's the power of the full moon. It brings out the beast in every werewolf." Gregoria explained. "And it's been a long time since that beast's been out on the prowl. Were-Wolfie's tasted freedom and he's not coming back quietly."

"Then we need a plan to corral him in quietly." said Spider Man. "Demi, you fly around and distract Wolfie. Keep him in one spot and I'll handle the rest."

Demi gave a salute. "You got it, Spider guy!" The little ghost took off and started spinning circles around Wolfie's head. The monster followed him around and around, becoming disoriented.

Spider Man leaped into action and started shooting webs at Wolfie's feet and worked his webs all the way to his head. Wolfie opened his mouth in order to use his teeth to break the webs, but Spider Man webbed his maw.

While Spider Man dealt with Wolfie, Miranda, Poppy, and Bridget use some their bare hands to dig up Chef Remy's body out of the ground.

"Dieu merci!" Remy's body took his head from Poppy and put it back on his neck. "My bones! My beautiful, beautiful bones are back!" He hugged himself tightly. "Merci, girls!" He wrapped the girls in a big bony hug.

"Alright! Wolfie's all webbed up!" Spider Man gave the girls a thumbs up.

"Get the moon dust, Miranda!" Gregoria said.

Miranda blinked. "OH, MAN!" She slapped her forehead. "I forgot the moon dust!"

"Say no more!"

As soon as that voice reached their ears, a rush of blue zipped past the gang and spun around Wolfie. In a flash of light, Wolfie was back to his sweet puppy self. A woman untied him from Spider Man's webs

"Oxana Hauntley?!" Spider Man exclaimed. "How did you do that?!"

Oxana held up a small bottle. "Moon dust. It changes Wolfie back to normal." She looked at Spider Man and jumped back, startled. "Sweet bat cakes! Who are you?! And how do you know my name?!"

Spider Man blinked. "Uhhh..."

"Yeah, how done you know Mrs. Hauntley's name?" Miranda questioned.

Now everyone was giving Spider Man suspicious looks. The hero tried to get away but Demi was blocking him.

"I think you better explain yourself!" Demi said. But Spider Man ran right through Demi and tried to run, but Gregoria jumped out and grabbed his leg, preventing him from escaping.

"Start talkin', Spider Goon!" the gargoyle demanded.

Knowing he wasn't going to get away, Spider Man exhaled a sigh of defeat. "Alright, I'll go quietly."

With Gregoria still attached to his leg, Spider Man lifted up his mask and showed them his face.

"PETER?!" Everyone exclaimed.

Peter put a finger to his lips. "SHHHH! Quiet!" He put his mask back on. "Yes, it's me."

"Bu-Bu-But how?!" Miranda was shocked.

Everyone was shocked, even the monsters! Chef Remy was so shocked, his jaw unhinged and hit the ground. He picked up his jaw and put it back on. "A human with spider powers?! How is that even possible?!"

"Was it a magic spell gone wrong?!" asked Demi. "Did wicked trolls do this to you?!"

"Or was it an evil witch?!" asked Gregoria.

"Look, let's just head back to the hotel and I'll explain everything." Spider Man said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Edgar had just sneaked out of his house and started filming with his phone. "Welcome viewers to another episode of Weekly Weirdness! I just heard the howls of what sounded to be a werewolf! And tonight is a full moon! So hopefully, I, Edgar Peepleson will find a-"

Edgar paused when he saw two people hauling a heavy looking chest. "Whoa! Are those robbers?! Cool!" Deciding that filming actual robbers was more exciting than werewolf hunting, Edgar followed them.

"This just in! I just founded two robbers hauling a chest full of loot!" Edgar said quietly to himself. "I'll follow them to see what they have stolen!"

Edgar followed the thieves all the way to a loval car repair shop. They went in through the back door but left the door opened.

Seeing his way in, Edgar snuck inside. The moment he walked in, he was tackled and pinned down by the thieves.

"HEY! Get off me!" Edgar was picked up and put in a wooden chair. The thieves used zip ties to restrain Edgar's wrists to the chair's arms and his ankles to the chair legs.

"What's going on?! Let me go!" Edgar yelled before a gag covered his mouth.

The thief who tied him up was Jessica and Aaron. Jessica took away Edgar's phone and deleted the footage. "Sorry, squirt. Can't have you ratting us out to the police." She pulled off her ski mask. "Aaron! Get the crowbar and unlock that chest!"

Aaron grabbed said crowbar and jammed it between the chest. He wedged it as hard as he could and managed to crack open the chest.

"Bingo bango! Now let's see what the Hauntleys are hiding!" Jessica opened the chest.

The moment she did, a purple light filled the whole garage. The light engulfed Jessica, Aaron, and Edgar.

When the light died down, things were deathly quiet. For a moment or two.

"ARRRROOOOOOOOO!" Edgar let out a howl as he easily broke out of the chair. But Edgar had changed. A lot.

He was eight feet tall, covered in brown fur and had pointed ears, sharp claws on his fingers and toes, and a long busy tail.

Edgar had become a werewolf.

And he wasn't the only one who had changed.

Jessica and Aaron changed into pint sized gremlins. They were had pointy ears, slimy green skin, greasy black hair and yellow eyes. They cackled as they started tearing the room apart.

Were-Edgar burst out of the garage and began prowling the Pennsylvanian town.


	6. Chapter 6

Back at the Scare B&B, Peter explained to everyone about his powers and how he became Spider Man.

"Wow...so a magical spider bit you and you started climbing on walls?!" said Demi.

Peter shook his head. "No, it was _radioactive_." he corrected. "That means there were chemicals injected inside it, altering its DNA which also affected my DNA when it bit me."

"DNA?" said Gregoria. "What's that stand for?"

"Well, DNA stands for deoxyribonucleic acid, it's a self-replicating material present in nearly all living organisms as the main constituent of chromosomes. It is the carrier of genetic information, fundamental and distinctive characteristics or qualities of someone or something, especially when regarded as unchangeable."

Everyone stared at Spider Man like he just spoke Japanese.

May chuckled. "That's my Peter, a real science wiz. So, this really is a haunted house? And you're really vampires?"

Vampirina nodded. "Yeah, we moved her from Transylvania to enjoy the peace and quiet of Pennsylvania."

"By running a hotel for humans and monsters?" Peter questioned. "Sounds like the last thing you've got going on is peace and quiet."

Oxana shrugged. "Well, it can get quite monstrous now and then. But in the end, it's all worth it. It's been my biggest dream to run a little hotel right here in our home!"

"And we learned a lot of interesting things from living among our human neighbors." Boris added. "Like spring cleaning for instance. It doesn't involve springs at all, but you do get rid of old things so you can get new things!"

"And this recipe for sweet tasting lemonade!" Chef Remy said as he walked in with a tray of lemonade. He gave everyone a glass. "I never thought mixing lemon juice, water and sugar would make such a tre bon drink!"

"What? Don't you make your lemonade the same way?" asked May.

"Oh, no! Our recipe for lemonade has more ooh la la! We blend garlic, pickles, and extra stinky sardines together!"

Peter almost choked on his lemonade. "You blend what?!"

"Garlic, pickles, and sardines!" The skeleton chef said proudly. "Most sublime!"

"You call that lemonade?!" Miranda blubbered. "Where does the lemon fit part in?!"

Remy rubbed his chin. "Well, I do believe we add just a drop of lemon juice and that's it."

"That's it?!" Miranda shook her head. "Just when you think you've heard everything, something else comes around."

"Yeah, I'll just stick to human lemonade." Peter said.

"No argument here." May took a sip.

Miranda stopped in mid drinking. "Oh, yeah! That reminds me! I gotta take Poppy and Bridget home!"

"Oh my gosh! You're right!" Poppy jumped off her seat. "My mom's probably worried about me!"

"Mine too!" said Bridget.

"Cool your jets, girls. I'll walk you there." Miranda stood up.

"But it's right next door." said Poppy.

"Doesn't matter." Miranda waved a finger. "You can't be too careful. Especially at night." She waved to Peter and walked the girls to their apartment.

"Man, Peter is more amazing than I thought..." Miranda said, her cheeks blushing.

"Do you like him, Miranda?" asked Bridget.

Miranda's face turned pink. "Well, h-he is cool, being a superhero and all."

"I think you like him." Poppy said with a knowing smile.

"Don't make me tell your mother you were out chasing a werewolf." Miranda said with a frown. "Besides, I learned my lesson the last time I had a boyfriend. I'm better off being single."

"But that doesn't mean you should be afraid of love." Poppy responded.

"Shhh!" Miranda put a finger to her lips. "Keep it down! We don't want your mom hearing us! It's soooo past your bedtime!" The girls went to the backyard to sneak in front the back, but they were surprised to see the back door opened.

"Did your mom forget to close the door?" Miranda asked Poppy.

Poppy shook her head. "No, she just doesn't leave doors open."

The girls walked inside and all of them screamed when they found the place ransacked. Edna's dishes were shattered, pots and pans were scattered everywhere, and almost every surface was saturated in a gooey substance.

And Edna was lying unconscious on the floor.

"MOM!" Poppy shouted. She rushed to her helpless mother.

"AAAAAH! Her face!" Bridget screamed when she saw Edna's face all green. "She's become a monster!"

"No, Bridget! That's her face mask." Poppy said.

Bridget blinked. "Oh."

"Ms. Peepleson! Wake up!" Miranda shook Edna, but no results. She rushed to the sink, took a non-broken glass and filled it with water. Miranda then dumped the water in Edna's face.

Edna woke up, sputtering water. "O-OH! Where am I?! POPPY!" Edna held her daughter in a back breaking hug. "Oh, thank goodness you're okay!"

"What happened here, Ms. Peepleson?!" asked Miranda.

Edna stood up with her hands firmly on her hips. "I think the real question is what happened to you two?!" Edna looked very cross with the girls. "Poppy! I woke up to get a glass of water when I noticed you weren't in bed! I searched the whole apartment but you were nowhere to be found! I was about to call the police when-"

"AROOOOOOOO!"

Bursting through the kitchen was a werewolf.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Edna screamed. She went pale with shock and fainted.

"Another werewolf?!" Poppy said before screaming when the werewolf lunged at her, his drooling maw gaping open at her. Luckily, Miranda delivered a swift, hard kick across the monster's snout.

"You got a lot of nerve, Dog face!" Miranda snarled. "Just how many werewolves are in this town?!"

The werewolf whimpered, rubbing his sore jaw. Bridget gulped. "Wow, I didn't know Miranda could be so scary..." She whispered to Poppy.

"Oh, she can be." Poppy whispered back.

Miranda reached into jean jacket pocket and pulled out a bottle of Moon dust. She uncorked the bottle and sprinkled the dust on the werewolf and glowed brightly. "And this time, I have moon dust on me!" She kissed the bottle. "Thank you, Mrs. Hauntley."

"Miranda!" Poppy gasped. "LOOK!"

Miranda got the shock of her life when she saw the werewolf transform into...Edgar?!

"EDGAR?!" The girls were horrified and confused to see Edgar was the werewolf! The boy was out cold, however.

"POPPY!" Miranda roared. "You better explain yourself!" she demanded, pointing a finger at Edgar.

"But-but-but-I didn't know Edgar could turn into a werewolf!" Poppy said.

Bridget cut in between them. "Hold on, guys! Let's j-just calm down and get our facts straight."

Poppy and Miranda were surprised to hear this from Bridget. But they saw through her calm demeanor when they noticed her hands trembling. She was obviously freaking out inside.

"You're right, Bridget." Miranda said, sighing. "We need to get our facts straight. Okay, none of us knew Edgar could turn into a werewolf until now. Right?"

Poppy and Bridget nodded their heads.

"And we know Edgar has been a normal human being his whole life. Right?"

Poppy and Bridget nodded their heads.

"So, it's very possible that Edgar has been under the influence of something supernatural from the Hauntley residence. Right?"

Poppy and Bridget nodded their heads.

"Then I propose we put Edna and Edgar to bed, clean up this mess, then call the Hauntleys."

With one more nod of agreement, the girls worked together and got to work. Edgar was easy to carry to his room. But Edna was a different story, she was too heavy for one teenager and two tween girls. So they put Edna on the couch.

"Okay, guys. You clean up this mess while I go to the Hauntleys and get some answers."

* * *

With the girls cleaning up the kitchen, Miranda went next door and got another shock. The house was torn apart even worse than Edna's kitchen!

"WHOA! Guys! What happened here?!" Miranda went into the living room and discovered two green creatures tied up with Spider Man's webs.

"We found these two gremlins destroying our house!" Boris said. "Thank ghoulness Spider Man was here or we would have never caught them!"

"Let us goooo!" snarled the female gremlin. Her partner snarled like a mad man.

"Okay, first Edgar becomes a werewolf and now this?!" said Miranda.

"What do you mean Edgar became a werewolf?!" said Oxana.

"Well, I took Poppy and Bridget home and found a werewolf that trashed the place! I used the moon dust you gave me to change him back into Edgar! Something must have changed Edgar into a monster!"

Oxana's face turned rosy, her skin feeling warm. "Wait a minute!" She rushed upstairs and came back down. "THE TREASURE CHEST IS GONE!"

"GONE?!" Everyone but Spider Man and May exclaimed.

"What treasure chest?!" asked the web slinger.

"The treasure chest with our family treasure inside it!" Vampirina said.

Oxana looked like she was about to explode. "That explains why Edgar became a werewolf!"

Miranda arched a brow. "It does?"

"Yes! I put a curse on the chest in case anyone tried to open it! A curse that turns humans into monsters and monsters into humans!"

"WHAT?! Are you nuts?!" Miranda couldn't believe it! How paranoid could Oxana be when it came to that chest?!

"So...maybe these gremlins were human robbers that were affected by the curse?" Vampirina guessed.

"It's a distinct possibility!" Oxana cracked her fingers. "I have just the spell to reverse the curse. Moon dust works on werewolves, but not gremlins. Stand back everyone!"

Everyone stepped back and gave Oxana room. The motherly vampire motioned her hands and recited the spell.

"Human to monster, time to reverse!

With this spell, I undo this curse!"

A bright blue light flashed and the thieves were no longer gremlins. Miranda recognized them right away.

"Jennifer?! Aaron?!" Miranda balled her fists. "Those dirty little rats! They must have snuck into the house and stole the chest!"

"Shhh! Quiet! You'll wake them up!" Vee said with a shush.

"But where is the chest?!" Oxana panicked, clutching her hair.

"Mrs. H! Calm down!" Miranda said. "Let's keep it cool and think! Okay...if they stole it, they had to take it somewhere safe to open it..." Miranda snapped her fingers. "I got it! Aaron's dad runs a car repair shop! They must have left it there!"

"Good detective work, Miranda!" Demi said. "I'll fly right over to that shop and get the treasure back!" The little ghost took off.

"Wait for me! You don't know where it is!" Miranda chased after Demi.

When the two left, Spider Man talked to the Hauntleys. "You guys sure are lucky to have her around."

Vee smiled. "We sure are. Miranda's more than just a babysitter, she's like...well...a superhero!"

"Couldn't have said it better, my little spider." Oxana patted her daughter's head.

* * *

Once Demi and Miranda brought the chest back nice and closed as it should be, Spider Man was kind enough to sneak Jennifer and Aaron into their respective bedrooms before they both woke up.

By the time he returned, the sun was peeking on the horizon. It was already morning.

Spider Man flopped on the dusty couch and pulled off his mask. "Man, I'm gonna need a vacation from this vacation..."

"Perhaps some skull cakes will perk you up, Monsieur Peter." Chef Remy waltzed in with a plate of what looked like skull shaped pancakes.

Peter waved them away. "No, thanks." He let out a yawn. "I just...need some sleep..." He closed his eyes and fell asleep in half a second. May draped a blanket over her hard working nephew.

"I'll just hit the hay in my room." May went upstairs to get some sleep.

Miranda was asleep too. However, she slept face first on the carpet. Boris scooped up Miranda. "She can sleep in our room." He zipped upstairs and tucked her in.

Vee, Oxana, Demi, Gregoria were in the kitchen enjoying Remy's skull cakes.

"Mama?" asked Vee. "I just gotta know, what's inside the family treasure chest that you don't want anyone to see?"

"There's no treasure in there, is it?" said Gregoria.

Oxana heaved a heavy sigh. After all the chaos she and her family endured in one night, she might as well tell her family. "Actually, there is treasure in there. Gold, jewels, diamonds. It's all in there."

"REALLY?!" Vee, Demi, Gregoria, and Remy shouted.

"Yes, but that's not the reason why I didn't want anyone to open the chest and why I put that curse on the chest."

"It's not?!" said Demi. "Then what is it?!"

Oxana stood up. "I'll be right back."

The vampire mother zoomed upstairs, then back down to the kitchen. In her hand there was a picture. "This...is what I didn't want anyone to see inside that chest."

She gave Vee the picture, when she and her friends saw it, they let out a big, horrified scream.

It was a picture of Oxana when she was younger. But she looked like a completely different person than she is now. Her black hair was pulled into a messy bun, she wore thick round glasses that made her eyes look enormous. But the most startling thing was that her teeth were caged within what appeared to be heavy duty orthodontic headgear.

"That was my school photo when I was in middle school." Oxana' shoulders slumped. "The day before picture day, I had to see my dentist Dr. Fangloose and I ended up with that awful contraption around my head for two years!" She buried her face in shame. "It was horrible! Everyone laughed at me!"

"Mama..." Vee was so heartbroken to see her beloved mother upset.

"Not everyone laughed, my love bug." Boris said, hugging Oxana from behind. "If it weren't for that headgear, I never would have been drawn to you and comfort you when you were down."

"He's right. And if you two never met, you wouldn't of had the best daughter in the world!" Gregoria added.

Oxana smiled. "This is very true." She hugged Vampirina. "I love you so much, Vee! Who cares how I looked back then?"

"Nobody! That's who!" Demi chimed in. Everyone laughed.

* * *

That afternoon, Miranda was well rested and so was Peter and May. The two New-Yorkers were ready to leave.

"Thanks for everything, Spi-I mean! Peter!" Vampirina shook hands with Peter.

"Thanks for having us, Vee! I thought this trip was gonna be boring but I was so wrong!" Peter laughed. "But I still had fun nonetheless."

Miranda blushed a little. "Peter, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you...um..." She gulped nervously. "Do you have-"

Peter's phone rang. "Hang on!" He answered it. "Hello? Hey, MJ! Yeah, we're just leaving! A movie? Great! See you there! Bye!" Peter hung up. "Sorry, that was my girlfriend May Jane."

Miranda's heart sank. "Girlfriend?"

"Yeah. So, what were you gonna ask me, Miranda?"

"Uh, um...do you have...all your luggage? Don't want you to forget anything?"

Peter nodded. "Yep! Got everything! Thanks for asking!"

May and Peter said their goodbyes and left. Miranda sighed.

At the same time, Poppy and Bridget came over. "Hey, Hauntleys!" Poppy greeted. "I take it everything worked out well last night?"

"Yep." Miranda said. "How's Edna and Edgar?"

"When Edgar and my mom woke up, I was able to convince them they just had a bad dream. Thankfully, they bought it."

Miranda gave Poppy a pat on the back. "Atta girl, Poppy. The classic 'just a bad dream' line. Good job."

"What do you say we celebreate with some Hide and Shriek?" Vee suggested. "My ankle's much better now!"

"Count us in!" Poppy and Bridget went inside. But as soon as they walked in, Bridget, Poppy and Miranda screamed.

"Guys! We haven't even started the game yet!" said Vampirina.

"We were screaming from that picture!" Bridget pointed to a framed picture on the wall. It was Oxana's school phtoto!

"Is that you, Mrs. Hauntley?!" asked Poppy.

Oxana smiled with pride. "Yes, it was! I was embarrassed by that photo, but I realized I may not have looked good back then, but the vampire in that picture helped me meet the monster of my dreams." She and Boris shared a kiss. "So I decided to hang up that photo." Oxana chuckled. "And who knew it would give people such a good scare? I should have hung it up a long time ago!"

Everyone shared a laugh. Things were definitely back to normal at the Hauntleys.

And Miranda couldn't be happier. And she was also happy that Peter had a woman of his own, someone he loved.

Miranda wasn't sad. Because knew she was already surrounded with love, the love of her haunted house friends.

With spooky fun friends like Vee, her family and friends, who needs a man?


End file.
